There are many circumstances when a first human will help stabilize a second human's body. For instance, during physical therapy, while learning to ride a bike, etc.
Exemplary embodiments are directed to harnesses worn by a child desiring to learn how to ride a bicycle or other piece of sports equipment. Such sports equipment including, but not limited to, bicycles, scooters, roller skates, inline skates, skis, snowboards, skateboard, and ice skates. The most typical way for a child to learn to ride a bicycle is through use of “training wheels” attached to the rearward portion of the bicycle, these training wheels helping to prevent the bicycle from tipping over as the child loses balance. However, for many children, the training wheels become an impediment to being able to quickly learn how to ride the bicycle as they come to rely on the training wheels as merely additional wheels instead of as a safety means. Another way for child to learn to ride a piece of sports equipment is through a parent jogging along side the sports equipment, helping to balance it as necessary as the child learns how to balance the sports equipment his/herself.